kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Man
Height: 90 Meters (120 Meters when in Muscle Massed Form) Weight: 45,000 Metric Tons (80,000 Metric Tons when in Muscle Massed Form) Gender: Male Combat Style: All Rounder (Muscled Massed Form primary uses Melee and Grappling mainly) Primary Attacks: Punches, Kicks Secondary Attacks: Uppercuts, Headbutts Primary Weapon: Infinite Blast Secondary Weapon: Infinite Aura Energy Style: Stamina Overview: Hero who is able to increase his size to fight kaiju and able to turn back to normal size if necessary when he is not fighting large monsters. He has the strength and speed to handle crises preventing the world from being destroyed by the forces of evil. He flys around to scout out and exterminate the injustice that disturbs the peace of the innocense. Origin:Once an ordinary office worker who had a rough job and trouble keeping up with his work, and his romantic life is having trouble as well. Till one day the man was driving down in an open country road watching a meter come down which is what he thought was, and came crashing down to where he was and nearly crashed his car when it hit nearby making a small crater. Out of curiosity he decides to get out of his car and investigate it seeing that it is not a meter, but some kind of ship like pod steaming from the heat as it is not damaged hardly at all. The man approached the strange looking pod and put a hand on it and then suddenly is opened straight up and made him jump. When he looked inside a strange small orb was in a case and the casing slowly dissolved causing the orb to fly at the man going inside of his chest which made him radiate with some kind of energy coursing through his veins and flesh giving him a strange and endless power making him into the hero later to be known as Infinite Man. Energy System: The endless power that some how is able to stabilize and able to release inside of Infinite Man is unknown how it truly works, but moves throughout his body giving him his powers and immense energy he needs to preform his great feats. He can fly using it and increase his muscles to make himself able to battle larger kaiju and be more then a formidable opponent to his enemies. Ranged Combat: He fires out his energy blasts from his hands and his feet launching the projectile at his enemies he can even charge himself up and release a powerful aura causing it to expand and damage anything that it hits. In his muscle massed form his energy blasts are alittle bigger and can explode burning the target with a luminous power. Grappling: Basically involves wrestling moves such as suplexes, piledrivers, and bodyslams they work better and more effective in his muscle massed form. Melee Combat: Delivers a series of punches and kick combos to cause some damage and can sometimes release an energy charged punch doing some martial arts and boxing in the mix of his combos. In his muscle massed form he is slower and his attacks are more of a brawler like, but he causes more damage with each punch and can send weaker Kaijus flying knocking them over or in the air easier and further. Weakness: Even Infinite Man isn't invincible he does have his flaws and drawbacks which are pretty bad if he doesn't know how to handle them. In his muscle massed form is used it effects his speed and movement making him have trouble causing up to faster Kaijus. Even though he can fire energy blasts his firing speed is slower in his muscle massed form, cause of his energy build up on each blast which is how they explode on impact. Another drawback to Infinite Man when his muscle massed form exhausts it has a long cooldown and depletes all of his energy which means he has to build it up to use it again which may make it difficult if he is battling certain kaijus. Better to use his form wisely when in combat and at the right time. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju